Drabbles
by sandrichan87
Summary: Colección de drabbles. Personajes variados. Prompts variados. Suelen haber referencias históricas.
1. Juguete RusiaPrusia

**-Drabble:** _J: Juguete. Rusia/Prusia_  
**-Nº palabras:** 100

-N-no sabía nada.

Nunca se había imaginado que pudiera estar ocurriendo algo tan horrible.

-¿Me vas a decir que te estuvieron mintiendo todo el tiempo?- respondió el ruso con su eterna sonrisa.

Alzó la mirada, ahora llena de culpabilidad, y a la vez interrogante. El ruso lo empujó hacia el interior de una de las frías y sucias casetas. Cayó en un duro colchón tras recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Después de lo que has hecho...

Aún viendo que sangraba no dijo nada. Era culpable, ¿no? Pues merecía eso...

-...te toca ser mi juguete, _da_?

...y mucho más.

---

**El primero de una serie de drabbles que iré subiendo. La pareja/personaje irá variando :3 así que habrá para todos los gustos ò.o **


	2. Orgasmo Francia

**-Drabble que os tocó:** _O: Orgasmo. Francia._  
**-Nº palabras:** 100  
-Aw~ -suspiró pesadamente para luego murmurar lo que pensaba, como si se lo dijera a un interlocutor invisible- ...el orgasmo no es lo mismo si se está solo...

Tras esto hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos, mientras se estiraba en su sofá. No sabía de qué servían tantos tratados de paz y tantas 'uniones' si se tenía que ver de...ese modo. Si no fuera por Sarkozy podría estar de visita en algún lugar.

-Con tal de no hacerlo solo~ -rió suavemente mientras se incorporaba, acomodándose la ropa.- ¿Por quién podría empezar~?

Desde luego, era seguro que habría Francis para todos.

---

**:3 Y aquí subo el segundo! Más que nada lo hago para que la espera de **_**Danke Schön**_** no sea extremadamente larga. Awww~ l-lo siento mucho! Os prometo que pronto subo la continuación ;A;**

**PreuBen-Prussia****: Sólo decirte… ¡viva los pensamientos indecorosos! (mientras no le hagas daño a nadie, claro XDD) Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Me alegro de que te gustara el drabble anterior :3**


	3. Whisky FranciaSpain

**-Drabble:** _Whisky. __Francia/Spain _  
**-Nº palabras:** 100

¿Cuánta gradación tenía aquel whisky? Ah, ya... n-no lo recordaba. Pero estaba bueno... Y pensar que su origen era... bueno, ese origen... ¿Eh? Uah, este sofá es cómodo, dormiría las siestas súper bien... Qué techo más cargado, ¿no? Nunca... me había... fijado tanto en él... ¿y ese ángel? Cualquiera... limpia esta casa...

-¿De qué te ríes, Antonio~?

-Ahora... de que me haces cosquillas. -respondió con su sonrisa de siempre.

¿Cómo me quedaría a mí el pelo largo? Lo tiene tan... uh!

-Voz melosa~ -volvió a reír al escuchar al francés. Su cuerpo se había tensado.

-Empiezo a moverme, _mon amour_~

---

***W* Muchas gracias por los reviews 3**

**Miruru: Ei, no me robes a PreuBen!! D: Se siente culpable porque ha estado algo ciego. Este drabble tiene que ver con el fic xD (ése que algún día terminaré). Y sobre el de Francis... yo te agradezco que dijeras ese prompt, me encantó escribirlo :D  
**

**: "**Yeah Francia necesitaba una manita" **Nunca mejor dicho xDDD Muchas gracias por el comment ;D**


	4. Karma SpainRomano

**-Autor:** Sandri  
**-Drabble que os tocó:** _K: Karma. Supein/Romy. por:Mata_  
**-Nº palabras:** 100

-...y entonces dice que cada una de las sucesivas reencarnaciones quedaría condicionada por los actos realizados en vidas anteriores.

-Oh, vaya.

Así que eso era el Karma.

-¿Vaya? ¿Sólo eso, bastardo?- insistió malhumorado.

-Entonces, según lo que dijo Kiku, quizá me porté muy bien en mi vida anterior~

-¿Eh?- quedó atónito el italiano. Ahora le podía la curiosidad- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues porque… -le tomó del mentón, provocándole un ligero sonrojo- He podido conocerte, ¿no?- y antes de que dijera nada, le ofreció un tierno beso.- ¡Auch!

Aunque quizá se portó algo mal. Tantos cabezazos no debían ser buenos.

**Y aquí añado a la colección otro de los drabbles que tenía hechos. Tengo algunos pendientes, y luego los iré subiendo aquí para vosotros :3**


	5. Disfraz Akuyuu

**-Autor:** Sandri  
**-Drabble que os tocó:** _D: Disfraz. Akuyuu _  
**-Nº palabras:** 100

El ambiente que se había creado al ver al francés era tenso. Gilbert miró de reojo al español. No para saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello -después de todo él ya era demasiado asombroso como para saber reaccionar solo (y mejor que nadie)-, sino que simplemente le podía la curiosidad.

-Ese disfraz... -logró pronunciar el moreno.- ...parece práctico ¿no?

_¿Ha dicho práctico?_ No salía de su asombro. Volvió a mirar cómo iba el otro. _Como no sea para que lo violen..._

-¿Tú qué piensas~?

El guiño le provocó un escalofrío. Retiró su mirada de... ¡esa ropa!  
No era práctico. Para nada.

**Éste es uno de otra tanda de drabbles. En este caso se relacionaba con 'carnaval', así que...se comprende, ¿no? **

**Simplemente imaginaros el cosplay XDDD**


	6. Ventana SueciaFinlandia

**-Prompt: **Ventana. Suecia/Finlandia

Aquél estaba siendo frío. No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, por la que se veía cómo un sinfín de copos caían lenta y sutilmente sobre lo que ya era un montón de nieve. La abrió sin más, realmente sin pensar en la consecuente entrada de frío que habría en la casa. Fue entonces cuando descubrió aquellos copos, notando como uno de ellos le humedecía la mejilla.

-Cierra. Te dará frío.-dijo una voz algo ruda.

El finlandés se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Era la primera vez, desde que había llegado a casa del sueco, que éste le dirigía la palabra. Ya casi podría haber dicho que no recordaba su voz.

-¿Dije algo al llegar que te sentara mal?- soltó en una mezcla de seguridad y timidez. La verdad es que llevaba rato pensando en el modo de decirle aquello.

-No.

-¿Hice algo?

El otro negó. A lo que prosiguió un silencio.

-¿…entonces?-Dudó.

En ese momento el sueco empezó a acercarse a él. ¿Quizá le estaba molestando?

-Vo-voy… -titubeó.- ¡Ya cierro!

Y eso hizo antes de que el otro llegara a su altura. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también corrió las cortinas en el impulso inseguro que acababa de tener. Luego simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea… y poco a poco empezó a sentirse ridículo. Pero… ¿tan raro era que se preocupara en si pasaba algo?

Y entonces se abrió la puerta de la casa. Tino alzó la vista para su desgracia, ya que se topó con el rostro aterrador del sueco. Encima se estaba acercando a él. Mil disculpas por haberle cerrado la ventana, e incluso por el simple hecho de haberle hablado se le pasaron por la mente cuando…

-¿Eh?- Parpadeó perplejo ante la pequeña cajita que el otro le ofrecía.

-G'd Jul*.

**Éste no es un drabble como los otros, sino más bien se podría considerar un mini-fic (o un maxi-drabble (?)). Fue un regalo que le hice a Tenten por el amigo invisible de este año (2010) **

**_*God Jul Feliz Navidad en Sueco :D_**


End file.
